A turnover apparatus is positioned between each press in the secondary working line of pressing. A workpiece that has been operated upon by a press is picked up by suction cups in a feeder and transferred to the turnover apparatus. The inverted workpiece is then picked up by the suction cups and transferred to the subsequent press. In the conventional turnover apparatus, the workpiece is turned over by a rotation about either one end of the work in the direction of the work feed, so the position of the workpiece that has been turned over differs from the initial position. It is therefore necessary to correct the position of the workpiece after it has been turned over. This requires that the space in which the turnover apparatus is installed be at least three times as large as the length of the inverting plate. In consequence, the pitch between presses and the feed stroke of the feeder are increased making it difficult to achieve a higher press line speed. As a further defect, the drive unit in the conventional turnover apparatus for rotating the inverting plate is moved horizontally, so the apparatus involves a complicated mechanism, is heavy and expensive.